The subject disclosure relates to qubit annealing, and more specifically, to facilitating qubit annealing with antennas. The qubit (e.g., quantum binary digit) is the quantum-mechanical analogue of the classical bit. Whereas classical bits can take on only one of two basis states (e.g., 0 or 1), qubits can take on superpositions of those basis states (e.g., α|0+β|1, where α and β are complex scalars such that |α|2+|β|2=1), allowing a number of qubits to theoretically hold exponentially more information than the same number of classical bits. Thus, quantum computers (e.g., computers that employ qubits instead of solely classical bits) can, in theory, quickly solve problems that would be extremely difficult for classical computers. The efficacy of quantum computers can be improved by improving the fabrication and processing of multi-qubit chips. Due to the phenomenon of frequency collision and/or quantum cross-talk (e.g., multiple neighboring qubits having too similar resonant frequencies such that they have undesired interactions with each other), the ability to precisely tune and/or alter qubit frequencies is paramount in the construction of multi-qubit chips. Traditional solutions for such frequency control include tuning of variable-frequency qubits and thermal annealing of fixed-frequency qubits. Variable-frequency qubits have resonant frequencies that can be tuned by exposure to external magnetic fields; however, the additional tuning circuitry required on the qubit chip adds unnecessary complexity and noise. Thermal annealing of fixed-frequency qubits, which involves heating a qubit so as to change its physical properties (e.g., resonant frequency), does not introduce such noise during qubit operation (which is realized at cryogenic temperatures compatible with the superconducting regime). Traditionally, thermal annealing of qubits has been performed by using a photonic chip with a laser source physically routed to different locations on the photonic chip via Mach-Zehnder switches (realized at room temperature or at temperatures outside the superconducting regime). Although parallel annealing of multiple qubits on a multi-qubit chip is possible with such a system, the maximum laser power (e.g., and thus the maximum annealing capability) at each location on the photonic chip depends on the amount of power routed to the other locations on the chip (e.g., if more power from the laser source is routed to location 1, less power from the laser source is available to be simultaneously routed to location 2). Thus, traditional laser annealing of qubits is best suited to serial annealing rather than concurrent/parallel annealing of qubits. Therefore, traditional qubit annealing cannot facilitate independent and/or concurrent localized annealing of one or more qubits on a multi-qubit chip.